


Right Time

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is getting very impatient about getting intimate with someone </p><p>Or muke give/receive sloppy blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Time

Luke just didn’t think it was fair. You see, he was 19 years old and still hadn’t ever had his first kiss, let alone someone getting intimate with him. He had called Michael to see if he wanted to come over for a “Bro night.” as they liked to call it. They’d play video games and watch movies, just hang out.  
When Michael arrived they’d decided on ordering pizza. While they were waiting on the pizza, they got onto a bit of a strange topic.  
As they were sitting up in Luke’s room, they got on the topic of kissing and how far they’d been. Michael had started off just simply talking about kissing but as he got deeper into it, Luke started to blush. He’d never actual had his first kiss yet, let alone anything else.  
He waited for Michael to finish before he spoke shyly, “I’ve never actually had my first kiss.” Michael was stunned to say the least. He’d been friends with Luke forever but they’d never really gotten on the topic.  
“Hey Mikey, what if I never get my first kiss? What if I’m like, not enough or something? Like I want my kiss but I’m just so-” Luke was cut off mid sentence, caught off guard by Michael’s lips pressed firmly against his.  
He paused for a second, unsure if he should kiss back or just let it go. He decided against the latter, gently pushing back on Michael a bit, kissing him back softly.  
Michael pulled back, “Are you happy now? You got your first kiss.”  
Luke blushed, looking at Michael, almost too shy to ask, “Can we do that again?”  
Michael leaned back into Luke, going for a full on kiss now, sliding his tongue over Luke’s bottom lip.  
He explored Luke’s mouth for what seemed like ages. His tongue felt good against Luke’s, so good he didn’t want to stop.  
When he finally pulled back Luke sighed in contentment. Michael breathed out, “Anything else or is that it?”  
Luke meant it as a joke at first but apparently Michael didn’t understand that, “Can I have a blowjob?” Luke giggled shortly after saying it.  
“If that’s what you want, sure. But don’t expect this to happen all the time. A person can only handle so much in a short time without getting attached.” Michael murmured.  
Blowjobs weren’t Michael’s favorite, but for Luke, he’d do anything.  
He got down on his knees in front of Luke. Reaching forward and lightly pressing on his member to see if he was hard enough. God was he, harder than a rock if he was honest. He had to be in pain with how hard he was. Luke whimpered when Michael pressed down with a bit more pressure.  
“Please do something.” Luke whined out.  
Michael reached forward, undoing Luke’s belt. He left light kisses on Luke’s hipbones as he went to work on his button.  
After he had pulled Luke’s jeans down to about mid thigh, he rolled his shirt up to his tummy, just to make sure he didn’t get anything on it.  
He trailed more kisses along his hipbones and tummy. He nipped a small bruise into his right hip, licking over the small mark, making Luke moan.  
“Babyboy, I’m only gonna say it once so please listen. Keep your hips on the mattress or you will be punished. That’s all I ask of you.” Michael didn’t mean to sound so demanding, he just didn’t like not being in control.  
Luke nodded his head in reply as Michael went back up for more kisses, holding Luke’s hips in place as he ground down.  
Michael wanted Luke to be a complete mess before he actually went down on him. He kept kissing Luke, deepening the kiss as he pushed down harder. This time Luke wasn’t so shy with his tongue, shoving it right into Michael’s mouth, making him moan. Luke’s hips were up off the bed, rubbing his dick against Michael’s for friction.  
Michael pulled back from Luke’s body with a sly smirk. “You aren’t in charge Luke. Be a good boy so I don’t have to punish you. You get one more chance.”  
Michael moved back down Luke’s body, leaving one last kiss centered above Luke’s waistband. Michael bit down on the waistband, pulling it down teasingly.  
Luke’s length twitched when Michael’s nose brushed past it. Once Michael had Luke’s boxers down, he went straight to work.  
Michael, being the tease he is, only took in Luke’s tip, circling it with his tongue. Luke thrust up a bit into Michael’s mouth. Luke couldn’t help it, he was getting so impatient.  
Michael quickly pulled off, “What did I say?” Luke frowned, “Keep your hips down.” “And what did you do?” Luke looked even more sad, “I bucked my hips.” Michael sighed, “What happens to boys who disobey, Lucas?” “They get punished”, he whined out.  
Michael motioned Luke to lay down, face first in the pillows. “I didn’t want to have to do this but you leave me no choice, Luke.” Michael let down a hard smack on his ass. Luke’s body jolted, taken by surprise at the sudden blow. “I need you to count for me, okay? I promise it’ll go quicker if you do.”  
“O-one”, Luke whimpered out. Michael let down another harsh slap. “Two.”, this time it came out less like a whimper and more like a moan. Maybe Michael had found a new kink.  
Luke had counted all the way to ten before his eyes started to tear up. He was so hard, so ready to have his dick touched. He’d do anything at this point.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy now?” Luke nodded as Michael started pressing kisses to his ass. Michael massaged it, even though it kinda stung, it felt nice.  
Michael flipped Luke over, pulling him back to the edge of the bed by his ankles. He pumped Luke’s dick a few times before kissing the tip.  
Michael kitten licked at Luke’s tip before slowly enveloping Luke’s dick. Luke let out a loud groan as Michael went further down, almost taking him completely in.  
Michael pulled up all the way to the tip then went back down again. He felt Luke’s hips shift a bit underneath his palms, they didn’t lift though. Luke was at least trying to be good.  
“Since you’re being a good boy, I’ll let you fuck my mouth.” Right after Michael said that, Luke thrusted up into his mouth.  
Threading his fingers through Michael’s hair, he pushed down on his head. He kept fucking up into Michael’s mouth, every few seconds giving Michael time to breathe. Luke hit the back of Michael’s throat, making him tear up.  
Michael pulled back, wiping his eyes. He went back down on Luke, this time his nose brushed up against Luke’s hipbone. He felt Luke twitch as he hit the back of his throat.  
Michael kept moving faster as he felt Luke twitch a few more times. Whining out, “I’m gonna-” not getting it out quite quick enough as he came down Michael’s throat. It tasted awful but Michael wasn’t one to not swallow.  
He held Luke’s dick in his mouth until Luke pushed him back, tugging on his collar to bring him back up to his face.  
Luke pulled him in for a thank you kiss. Luke didn’t care if he could taste himself on Michael’s tongue. He was too occupied by the fact that Michael just did that, all to please him.  
“Please tell me that wasn’t just a one time thing.” Luke muttered. He contemplated going deeper into the topic but decided against it. “I’m up for whatever you want as long as it’s okay with you babyboy.” Michael smiled.  
The doorbell rang as they pulled apart for a second time.  
“Oh shit, the pizza!” Michael yelped. They both got dressed and ran downstairs. Michael grinned that toothy smile at Luke, “We can talk about us and what we are later but right now, I’m starving.”  
Luke decided on that day he only wanted Michael and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally written for my tumblr but i decided i'd start posting on here as well as there. any feedback is greAt !! my tumblr is frickyouralmonds, i can answer any questions you have there ((:


End file.
